Heartbeats
by helaluvE
Summary: Michael and Sara meet again after the escape and her supposedly secret visit changes everybody's life. MiSa, VeLinc. Please read and review. chp 4 is finally up...sorry for the delay.
1. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break (because if I was member of the team Wentworth would be in serious trouble hehehe!).

A/N: Hi, guys I'm Héla and this is my first Prison break fic and hopefully not the last. Michael and Lincoln are in the run, Veronica is not dead and LJ did escape with his father and uncle. You need to know that I'm completely in love with Wentworth (and Michael) which explains the amount of adjective referring to his hotness Hihihi! Thanks for reading and please review, I would love to know what you thought of it. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Now enough with me, enjoy and please review.

_**Chapter one: Trust. **_

Sara parked her car in front of what could be called the oldest and most dilapidated edifice she had ever seen. She did not know if she could even call it a house. It was dark and late at night so she did not have a good view of it but she could still see that it was made of wood; wood that had rotten and was covered with ivy. The shutters that were not broken were closed. There was a veranda but it was covered by so much dust that she could not make out what was on it. The house seemed to be big, almost a manor. A cold shiver travelled down her spine as she looked at it once again. She took a deep breath… there was no turning back now and even if there was she knew she would not. She wanted to be here. From the moment she let that door open, she knew that this moment would arrive. She would never admit it but she lived for this moment. Even if she tried not to, she hoped that he would contact her. That is what he did. Firstly, with a phone call that blew her away (she would never forget the sound of his voice broken by tears) and then with origami cranes that he kept sanding every two days. They were a secret code that led her in front of this house, once she had solved them.

She opened the door and slowly got out of the car. She quietly closed the door and headed toward the veranda. She stood before the door and looked around herself, to check that she had not been followed. She knocked three times, waited a second, knocked again two times and then one last time. She let her arm drop to her side and events of the last couple of months flashed in her mind as she waited for an answer. The first time she met him, the first insulin shot she gave him, the first warm smile he gave her, the first time she got lost in his unbelievable blue eyes during the riot. The time she felt her heart drop in her chest when she discovered he was married, the look of desperation in his eyes before Lincoln's execution, their first kiss, and the way he softly whispered sweet words to her. Then she remembered her overdose and when she woke up in her cold hospital room, the thought of never seeing him again made her want to cry her eyes out.

She heard footsteps coming from behind the door and felt her pulse quickening. She shifted slightly from foot to foot and waited with a mixture of fear and excitement for the door to open.

"Hi Doc." Lincoln said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her inside, closing the door behind him after the usual check out. They stood in the dark for a few seconds before someone switched the light on. They both turned around to see Michael standing a few feet away. He threw a questioning look at his big brother. "Don't worry, it's all clear." He said. Michael nodded with relief and finally looked at Sara.

"You came." He said and she could hear the relief and the hint of happiness in his voice. She would have smiled if the situation were not as messed up as it was.

"I did." She said sternly.

"I'm gonna see what V. and LJ are up to." Lincoln said uncomfortably and Michael smiled gratefully. "It's good to see you, doc." He added with a smile and she smiled back. As she watched him walk away, she saw the gun that was hanging on his belt. She knew she should feel frightened knowing that three ex armed convicts were in this house but she was not.

"How are you?" Michael asked lamely but she heard the deep concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." She answered trying to keep her tone cool but he noticed that she avoided his eyes. It reminded him of the time at Fox River when she was trying to keep her tone and concerns at a professional level. A small smile made his way to his angelic face when he realised that she was still making a terrible job at it. Sara looked around the hall and was surprised to see that the inside of the house was better looking and less frightening than the outside of the house. She felt his eyes on her and felt a warm feeling grow in the top of her stomach. He looked closely at her as if to make sure that she was really here, that she was healthy and hoped that if she came all the way here it was because somehow she forgave him. She still looked beautiful. He noticed that her hair were a little darker. They still had a reddish colour that he loved so much; he smiled thinking that the new shade brought more sexiness to her lovely face and wondered how on earth she managed to look this beautiful, no matter what the situation was. After long minutes of unbearable and awkward silence, he decided to speak.

"Uh… we should probably head to the kitchen; it will be easier to…"

"Talk." She finished for him and he nodded. He led her to the kitchen and she smiled as she entered. Despite the surreal ness of the situation, their kitchen looked like any other kitchen in the country. She knew it must be Veronica's work, seeing how clean and tidy it was; there was no way three men could keep a kitchen as clean as this one was, never mind three men on the run. She silently sat on one of the stool next to the counter and watched, rather amused, as he headed nervously toward the fridge.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked gently and the soft yet confident sound of his voice send goosebumps down her arms.

"Sure, whatever you have." She replied. The casualty of the scene almost scared her. But when she thought about it, they always found themselves in extreme situations, the prison, the riot, bad injuries but somehow there always was a casualty between them, as if they knew each other for longer than they actually did. He brought two cans of coke and sat opposite to her.

"Sorry, we're uh… kind of limited on furniture and dishes. The glasses are in the dishwasher." He said with a small smile.

"And yet you have a dishwasher." She said making him chuckle lightly. "So you're safe here?" she finally asked, cutting him off guard.

"I think we are. Abruzzi told me about this place a while ago when we were still at Fox River. Apparently, nobody knows about it. Therefore, if nobody followed you, we should be ok." He said trying to reassure her. "I didn't think you would come." He finally revealed and she looked down at her hands, refusing to look for too long in his crystal blue eyes, afraid that she might loose what was left of her self-control.

"I must be crazy." She mumbled sighing and he felt guilt overwhelm him once again.

"It's not the word I would chose." He said softly, making her look up at him again.

"Please, Michael, don't do that." She said calmly but with force. "We've been through this before and if I recall correctly it didn't end up too well." she said trying to hide as much emotion as she could. "I came here tonight because I wanted to know why you kept contact with me. You know, I'm really confused." She said looking at him without blinking. "I thought I was a pawn in your plan and now your plan has succeeded, you saved your brother's life so why do you…"

"Because you're in danger." He cut her off. "They know you helped us." He said his eyes shining with worry, concern and guilt. Sara sighed not knowing what to do or say. She wanted to believe him and deep down, she did but the whole conspiracy thing was too big. She had too many things going on in her life right now; she could not deal with something this huge and complicated.

"I know what you must be thinking. I lied to you so many times, why should you believe me now…"

"No Michael it's not the problem." She cut him off and his brow creased questioningly. "I won't say that I wasn't mad at you because that would be a lie," she said looking at her can and he lowered his gaze as well. "but I understand now. Well, not entirely, because there are still a lot of blacks that I need you to fill but I get that you were doing it for your family. I'm sure Lincoln is innocent and I think what you did was brave." She explained.

"Yeah but I've done way too many mistakes. I shouldn't have used you or anybody for that matter." He said and the sincerity of his words broke her shield a little bit.

"You had to and somehow, in an odd way, I respect what you did. Plus if I didn't believe that, I would never have left that door open that night." She said with a small smile that brought a genuine one to his sweet lips. She looked at them for a second, remembering their warmth and softness. The memory send shiver down her spine and turned to look at the closed window. At that moment, LJ came in.

"Hi." He said embarrassed. "I didn't mean to interrupt." He said apologetically, looking back and forth between his uncle and the woman he assumed was the one causing so much pain to him, Sara. "Just wanted a drink." He explained heading to the fridge.

"It's ok." Michael said. "LJ this is Sara, Sara this is my nephew LJ." The two smiled at each other.

"Are you staying with us?" the teenager asked making both adults shift uncomfortably on their seats. He smirked. "Sorry." He said even if he did not seem to mind it.

"Yes." Michael finally answered making Sara and LJ look at him in disbelief. Sara's mouth hung open and Michael saw a flash of anger cross her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"If you think I'm going to stay here you three ex armed convicts and their attorney while they're in the run, then I suggest you to go back to that shrink of yours." She said.

"You have to stay." Michael insisted ignoring her harsh words.

"Michael, I can't stay with you. You're crazy!" she said getting up suddenly. "I have a life, it's not great but it's what it is and I can't leave it to go on the run with you." She said utterly shocked that he was actually considering this possibility.

"You're in danger, I put you in danger. I hurt you enough already, I won't let that happen again." he said simply, his eyes looking through hers.

"Michael, stop it, I'm not in danger, I'm fine. Nobody is after me." She said trying to reason him.

"What about that new friend of yours." He said and her eyes widened.

"You know about Lance?" she asked but then she remembered she was talking and dealing with Michael. "I shouldn't be surprised." She mumbled and LJ smiled, taking a sip of his coke.

"I wasn't spying on you. I just saw you with him the other day when I was with Veronica. Sara, you have to trust me, this man is dangerous."

"You don't even know him." she shouted.

"But I do." LJ said sadly and she turned to look at him, confusion readable on her features. "He killed my mum and my step father. This man is not dangerous, he's the devil. He has a mission and would do anything to accomplish it." He said his voice filled with rage and his eyes watering. Sara took a few steps back, completely at shock by what she just learned. She let him into her apartment. She wanted to help him. Utter chock left place to anger. Why all the men in her life treated her like she was the worthless thing? She turned around and Michael was faced with her back. She would not let him see her cry.

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry." He said coming closer to her. He wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, hold her close to him, protect her forever but he knew he could not. "I know you must be confused…"

"Try something else." She said bitterly.

"Sara, I need you to tell me what he knows about you. How much information about yourself did you give him?" he asked. She turned around.

"You want to know if I talked to him about you, about us, about your brother?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sure you didn't talk to him about me or Linc." He said reassuringly and her features which were torn by distress, softened at the sound of his trustful words. "Please Sara," he pleaded. "I need to know, to help you." He added.

"He doesn't know much apart that I'm an addict and what the papers said about me. What I did was bad enough but I had to be the vice-president daughter." She said her tone monochord. Michael nodded and sat back on his stool, lost in his own genius world. Sara sat next to him and LJ was about to disappear from the door when his uncle called him.

"LJ, go get Linc and Veronica. We need to get ready." He said and his nephew nodded. LJ headed toward the door again.

"Sara whatever happened…" but Michael interrupted himself, looking above Sara's shoulder his eyes wide open in a mixture of shock and anger. Sara turned around and what she saw brought cold shiver throughout her body.

"You're not going anywhere." Kellerman said standing at the frame of the kitchen door and pointing a gun to LJ's head.

A/N: please guys, tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading.


	2. Fear

Disclaimer: I still don't Own Prison break. I know it's a shock!

A/N: I know I'm a horrible person, I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. Enjoy.

**_Chapter two: Fear_**.

Lincoln entered the living room and leaned against the frame of the door, watching Veronica with a smile. She was seating on the floor, leaning against the coffee table, her knees brought up to her chest and a mountain of paper was surrounding her. She was biting her bottom lip while reading another medical report. His smile grew when he thought that she was very cute when she was concentrated.

"Hey." She said with a sweet smile when she finally noticed. He smiled back as an answer. "Is she here?" she asked.

"Yup, she just arrived. I left the two lovebirds alone." He said getting closer and seating down next to her.

"How's Mike?" she asked her brows creased in concern.

"He's worried about her and to be honest, I am too." he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against his muscular chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"These people are merciless and unstoppable. I hope he'll convince her." She said her tone almost fearful and he pulled her closer, trying to reassure both of them.

"What about you?" he asked making her look up at him with an annoyed expression in her eyes. She knew what he was talking about. It was not his first attempt of trying to make her go to Panama with them.

"Linc, you know I can't come. It would be too dangerous for you, for LJ and for Michael. I would be an easy target and I would only slow you down." She said quietly but with determination, trying to make him understand.

"Mike is bringing his doctor. How and why would you slow us down more than she would?" he said using the same tone she used.

"She's in danger." She pointed out.

"So are you." He said getting frustrated and feeling guilty for what he put her through.

"She's in immediate danger. I always was a target for them and they never caught me. Plus I have to work on your case. You're innocent and I want to prove it."

"You can do that with us." She was about to protest but he cut her off. "Listen V, I don't think I would survive…um if anything happen to you, I won't be able to forgive myself." He said in his Lincoln way. It was hard for him to open up and express his feelings but he was talking to Veronica. She always brought his soft side to the surface. He had to make her understand. They were talking about her safety, her life. There was no way in hell he would let anything happen to her. He knew it already happened before, when he was at Fox River. When he got out and took her in his arms as a free man for the first time, he had sworn to himself he would never let that happen again. He was aware that she deserved much better than a fugitive life but at least he would be able to protect her and he would have his family complete; LJ, Michael, Veronica and when the time come, probably a certain doctor as a sister-in-law.

She looked at him and her heart melt at all the caring and love his eyes were showing. They were almost pleading and she could not bear it; she gave up. She leaned closer and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm sure you won't let that happen." She said smiling after pulling away. He looked at her intently and this time he was the one to lean forward. He took her lips with his and kissed her with as much passion, love and tenderness he could manage at the time. He let go of her mouth and slowly began to place soft kisses on her jaw line and down her neck.

"We can't do this heaaaaaaa…" she was cut short in the middle of her sentence by a moan escaping her own mouth, as he reached a sensitive spot on her neck. He smiled against her skin and she let him proceed for a little longer before pulling away. He looked up at her, disappointment written all over his face.

"LJ could come in at any moment and I still have work to do." She explained and he groaned. She chuckled, amused and watched him pass a hand in his short hair in frustration. "But I'll definitely take a rain check." She whispered seductively in his ear and he grinned. They shared another earth-shattering kiss before she reluctantly went back to work. He stayed with her trying to help her every time he could and enjoying every moment spent with her. After ten minutes, she stood up. He looked at her quizzically and she smiled.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." She said and he nodded. He reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned the T.V on.

She was heading toward the bathroom, which was between the living room and the kitchen, when she heard Michael's voice.

"_LJ, go get Lincoln and Veronica, we need to get ready."_ She frowned. His voice was full of worry. She looked at the front door, which was next to the kitchen and right across of her and she saw him. Kellerman. He was trying to come in unnoticed and he already had this gun in his hand, ready to be used. His attention was directly turned to LJ who was getting out of the kitchen. Veronica quickly entered the bathroom, silently praying that he did not see her. She thanked God that she did not know the house enough yet and did not found the switch of the hallway light when she came out of the living room.

"_You're not going anywhere."_ She heard Kellerman's cold voice and she knew he was talking to LJ, probably having him at gunpoint. She had to do something and do it fast. She slowly and silently popped her head out of the door and watched as Kellerman and LJ came fully into the kitchen.

"_Hello Sara."_ Kellerman said.

"_Touch either of them and you're a dead man."_ Michael's angry voice sounded through the bathroom walls.

"_I don't see how you'll do that."_ Kellerman said a slight hint of amusement audible in his voice.

"_If you're asking, it means that you don't know me."_ Michael replied through his teethes.

"_Oh, I do know you, Mister Scofield and you may be a lot of things but you're not a killer. You're… what's the word again? Oh yeah, you're a good guy."_ Kellerman said mischievously. Veronica could not see him but she would have sworn on her life that he was smirking.

She quickly looked around herself, searching for something that could help her get the three of them out of that kitchen unharmed. She spotted a rather big metallic broom standing next to the basin and grabbed it. She took off her shoes to avoid making noise with her high heels on her way there. She took a deep breath and carefully went out of her hidden place. She hoped that Lincoln would come to their rescue but doubted it since nobody screamed or yelled or made any noise indicating that something was wrong. Moreover, the T.V was on and the volume was surprisingly turned up.

Unnoticed to Kellerman she made her way toward the kitchen. For a brief second, she wondered how she, as small and thin as she was, could handle a qualified killer, agent of the government on her own but she quickly washed the thought away. Her family was in danger and that is all that mattered. She had to find the strength to do what she had to do and somehow, she knew she would. She just had to think of them and she would.

When she arrived in front of them, she thanked God that it was Kellerman's back and not his gun that was facing her.

"What do you want?" Sara asked him angrily. LJ, Michael and she had seen Veronica and they tried to stay focussed on their attacker but more importantly, they tried to make him stay focus on them.

"You already gave me what I wanted; you led me to them." Kellerman said taking a step closer to LJ and Michael took a step forward angrily. Sara grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't." she said. She tried to sound calm and in control but the worry that made her voice shake betrayed her. Michael looked at her and stopped in his tracks. When he looked back at Kellerman, his intense gaze was showing so much hatred that it scared both LJ and Sara. He was trying to control his impulse to struggle this monster with his bare hands but somehow the gun pointed at his nephew's head and the way Kellerman was talking to Sara made it almost impossible. He wanted to call Lincoln but he knew that it would only put everybody in danger. He wanted to look at Veronica, to give her some encouragement but he knew he had to keep his eyes on Kellerman, otherwise he would know something was wrong. Michael looked at his nephew and his heart broke when he read all the emotions written in his once innocent blue eyes. He recognised anger, fear, pain, sorrow and he felt so sorry for what he had to go through these last couple of months. He was only 16 years old, for God's sakes. The only thing he should be worrying about were girls, cars and school. Looking at him more intently, Michael felt pride rise in his chest. Even though he was not supposed to and as unfair as it was, LJ was acting like a real man. He was looking at Kellerman, the man that killed his mother, that destroyed his life and who was pointing a gun at him for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he was looking at him right in the eyes, not flinching once despite the obvious fear he was feeling. The young man never looked at Veronica, even if he wanted it as much as Michael and Sara did.

Michael, then, turned his gaze to Sara and had to fight the urge to smile. She seemed the angrier person in the room and he could not blame her for that. What made him want to smile is the look in her eyes. He spent a month in a maximum-security prison, escaped from it with 6 criminals, yet he never saw such a need and will to fight in anybody's eyes. He found it very sexy. If looks could kill, Kellerman would be dead a long time ago. Michael also knew that if Kellerman were not threatening LJ with an weapon, she would have jumped on him, kicking and screaming her rage out.

Only few seconds had passed.

Veronica tightened her grip on the broom and took another deep breath. Time was running out. She had to hit him as hard as she could and she had to do it now. She held the broom above her head and as she gathered as much strength as she could, memories of the last three years flashed through her mind.

Lincoln sentenced to death.

Michael's teary eyes as he watched his brother being send to jail for a crime he did not commit.

Michael being sent to Fox River.

LJ's look of despair as he watched his uncle being sent to the same prison as his father.

The explosion of her apartment and Lucas's lifeless and burned body lying on the floor.

Michael's pale face when she came to visit him after his toes had been cut off.

The news flash showing and announcing Lisa and her husband's murders.

The day she picked up a distraught and heart broken LJ from the bus station.

The 12 hours Nick, LJ and herself were held captive by another agent.

All the blood that Nick had lost, due to his wound.

Kellerman killing his partner in front of her eyes.

Lincoln attached to the electric chair, fear carved in his features and scarring him for life.

The news flash showing the eight escaped convicts.

The dozens of article talking about the governor's daughter helping murderers and thieves breaking out of prison and then trying to put an end to her short life with a high dose of morphine.

With each memory, her level of anger rose in her chest and she had only one person to blame for everything that happened, him. Tears had formed in her eyes and as the first one fell on her cheek, she hit Kellerman as hard and as fast as she could.

A/N: there you go, chapter two. I hope you liked it, please let me know.


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison break or its characters, I just love them.

A/N: I thought I wouldn't update before a week but apparently my muse is really active and loves Michael and his troupe as much as I do. So, here it goes, chapter three. Hope you'll enjoy.

Oh and before I forget this chapter is dedicated to a very good friend of mine without whom I won't be here writing to you guys. **_Alice_**, this one is all for you. (Ok! Je vois!) Thanks for all the support and the laughter…

_**Chapter three: Decisions.**_

Michael, Sara and LJ watched with anxiety and astonishment as Veronica stroke Kellerman with all her strength. Their assailant, who did not see it coming, fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Lincoln." Michael yelled as he kneeled to the floor next to the agent.

"Wow, Veronica!" LJ exclaimed with an impressed grin. She was still a little dazed but she smiled back nonetheless. Sara had collapsed on the nearest chair, trying to regain her breathing. She watched as Lincoln rushed to the kitchen, looking at the scene with a confused expression that quickly changed in one of worry. She was familiar with that side of Lincoln. Back in prison, sometimes it was all she saw of him, a sad, worried and almost hopeless man.

He kneeled down as well and felt an unbearable feeling of rage take control of his senses, as he figured out who the man lying on the floor was. He never actually got face to face with him but the dozens of stories Veronica told him were enough for Lincoln to know what Kellerman looked like. Moreover, the killing look LJ was throwing at the unmoving body would have been enough for him to understand.

"LJ, we need a rope." Michael told his nephew who hurriedly went out of the kitchen, knowing exactly where he can found what his uncle had asked him.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked as he helped Michael carry Kellerman's unconscious body out of the kitchen to the entrance hall. They dropped him to the floor without much consideration and waited for LJ to come back.

"He must have followed Sara." Michael said throwing the agent a disgusted look. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He was tired of dealing with all this crap but he had to stay focused.

"And?" Lincoln urged him to continue.

"He came in and threatened… LJ with a gun." He whispered the last part and watched apprehensively as his brother's gaze darkened.

"Son of a bitch!" Lincoln hissed, clenching his fist.

"Luckily, wonder woman came to our rescue." LJ added, handing the rope to his uncle. Lincoln's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Veronica came from behind and hit the crap out of his head." LJ carried on with a smirk while Michael proceeded on tying up Kellerman's hands. Lincoln looked over his son's shoulder and watched Veronica who was trying to help Sara calm down. She looked up and their eyes locked and they shared a smile.

"She's really cool, Dad." LJ said as he watched the interaction between his father and the lawyer.

"Yeah, she is." Lincoln replied.

"I could use a little help here." Michael said and his brother kneeled down to help him tie up Kellerman's legs. Then, Michael went to the kitchen and came back with a roll of adhesive. He cut a long piece with his teethes and put it over Kellerman's mouth.

"LJ, a chair." Michael instructed and his nephew obliged.

"What are we going to do with him?" the young man asked as he came back from the kitchen, handing his father an old wooden chair.

"To be honest, I was kind of hoping something like that would happen." Michael revealed.

"What?" Sara asked. She and Veronica had joined them, just in time to hear Michael's last words. She was looking at her ex-patient with a mixture of hurt and surprise and he hated it. He wanted to apologise and he would, but later. Right now, he had to deal with things that are more important. Once again, he would put his true desires and needs aside and think of what was best for every one.

"Sara, I don't want to hurt your feelings any more than I already have but you have to understand that he only used you…"

"I got that, but thanks for reminding me." She cut him off rather angrily. "I may not be a genius but I'm not stupid. A five-years-old would have understood the situation." She added crossing her arms clearly pissed off now.

"When you agreed on meeting me, I knew that he would try to follow you…" he tried to carry on but she interrupted him again.

"So why would you…" she began to yell at him but this time he cut her off.

"Stop interrupting me!" he hissed and they all looked at him with shocked looks. "We have a government agent tied up and lying unconscious on the floor, needless to say that things are going to be hectic for the next hours. So, please let me finish my explanation. You are going to be able to yell at me as loud and as much as you want but only when I'm done talking." He finished his voice gentler and she nodded slightly. She never saw this bossy side of Michael and she had to silence the little voice in her head who was begging her to throw herself at him. Since the day he had stepped in the infirmary, two and half months ago, she had to constantly argue with that little voice. She almost had become a friend during her lonely nights.

"Ok, so here's the thing." He said with his deep and soft voice. He took a long breath before continuing, unaware of Sara blushing because of some censured images crossing her mind. "I hoped that he would follow Sara so we could get a rid of him." he explained looking at the four of them.

"I would be more than glad to do so." Lincoln said putting a hand on the gun that was still hanging on his belt and LJ agreed, nodding vigorously.

"We're not killing anybody!" Michael said forcefully, sending shivers down Sara's spine again. "Linc, you're not a murderer, you're not going to start now!" he reminded his big brother and Lincoln's angry expression change into a guiltier and softer one. Both women sighed with relief. Despite the resentment, they were feeling toward Kellerman, they did not want another body count, especially if it would put Michael and Lincoln in more trouble.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Veronica asked the question that they all had in mind.

"At first I thought we could force him into talking but I really don't believe we can get anything out of him so, here's the plan: LJ and Lincoln, you stay here with him. Veronica and I are going to his place to see if we can find anything and then we'll see where to go from there." He said and Lincoln, Veronica and LJ nodded. "LJ, do you remember the address?" he asked his nephew who nodded.

"I'll go write it down for you." He said heading toward the living room, leaving the four adults looking anxiously at each other. Veronica knew Michael was not done talking yet but she also knew that the rest of the conversation was none of her business or Lincoln's.

"Lincoln, I need your help with something…in the living room." she said giving him a meaningful look. Michael smiled gratefully at her and she inwardly winked. The couple left to join LJ in the living room.

"Very subtle." Lincoln whispered at his girlfriend with a smirk.

"What can I say; you must have an affect on me." She said smirking back and he chuckled.

In the entrance hall, Michael and Sara were having a battle of 'who-could-stare-the-longer-without-blinking' and neither seemed to be willing to give up. Michael decided to speak first but he did not break eye contact. He knew that his eyes were the key to her heart; he did not know why, he simply knew it. His piercing blue eyes had an effect on her and he was shamefully planning to use it at his advantage. He felt guilty to use her weakness, just as he did when he was at Fox River but it was for a good cause; her safety.

_She_ was _his_ weakness.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hissed at you." He said, guilt shinning in his eyes.

"It's ok. It's just one more issue we can add to the endless list of unfortunate events that are due to our incompatibility." She said sternly, trying to hide her true feeling and failing once again.

"I wouldn't say that we're incompatible." He said with a small smile but she ignored his comment. "Okay…" he said lamely, "I need to know what you want to do." He asked coming back to the important focus.

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to gain some time.

"You can still go back to your life, Sara; you still have the choice." He said even if it made his heart ache.

"Talk about a choice!" she laughed bitterly. "Go back to a house that doesn't feel like home anymore and wait for the next jerk who'll try to manipulate me, in order to get what he wants or go on the run with three ex-convicts who probably are the most wanted people of the country at the moment, leaving all my life behind." She said looking intently at him with a mixture of fear and anger shadowing her beautiful chocolate eyes. He found himself wondering if he will ever see compassion and care in them again. A wave of guilt washed over him once again and he wished, for her own good, that he had never met her.

"You're still so cynical." He said returning her intense gaze.

"Still? I think even if I wasn't cynical before, I would have every right to be now." She snapped but he did not flinch, he would not.

"I know." He simply said. She finally averted her eyes from him, knowing that his deep gaze could keep her from taking a rational and objective decision. She turned her eyes to Kellerman's still unconscious figure.

"Who knew Veronica had it in her." He said with a chuckle, as if reading her thoughts and for the first time of the evening, she smiled which gave him a little hope.

"Well, I guess you can find the strength to do a lot of things when it comes to the people you love." She said deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"I know." He repeated, feeling his heart warm up at the possible meaning of her words.

"He's bleeding." She said noticing blood on Kellerman's white and neat shirt. Her doctor instinct told her she should be doing something about it but she fought the urge. Fighting her instincts seemed to be the only thing she was doing tonight. That, and risking her life.

"It was quite a strike." Michael said bending over to look more closely at the wound, which was situated at the back of his head. "I think he'll survive." He said with relief and somehow it did not surprise her. What first drawn her to Michael was his kindness, something you rarely see in a place like Fox River.

"So you're a doctor now?" she asked raising her eyebrows and making him chuckle.

"You can look at it yourself." He said but she did not move.

"He's fine." She said. From where she stood, she could see that it was not a deep wound. Kellerman was just going to wake up with a horrible migraine and a bump. "He doesn't even need stitches." She added, looking one last time at his head. She looked at Michael who seemed amused and she fought the urge to smile.

They stood in silence for several more minutes. He did not want to urge her but time was running out. He was about to ask again but she spoke first.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked looking at him intently.

"We?" he asked with a smile and she nodded. He sighed with relief and looking over her shoulder, he saw Veronica and Lincoln standing in the hallway a few feet away, smiling. They seemed to be as relieved as he was. "Well I think Veronica and I could use some help and then we'll drop by your apartment so you can grab your stuff."

"Ok." She said.

"Ok." He repeated still smiling.

A/N: Ouhou! Chapter 3. I have so much fun writing this story. These characters rock! Please tell me what you thought.

Thanks to those who reviewed (you pushed into writing this one) and thanks to the other readers as well.


	4. Lost

Disclaimer: What? You didn't know? Prison break is not mine! Yeah it makes me sad too…

A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapters, your review made my days! Thank you so much! Here's chapter 4, I hope you'll enjoy it as well. Please review… again. I'm really sorry for the delay.

_**Chapter four: Lost.**_

The ride to Kellerman's house was silent but full of complex mixes of emotions.

Veronica was anxious to get there, desperately hoping to find something that could exonerate Lincoln and stop the people she considered like her family from escaping further away from home, from her. So much had happened in so little time that she was now used to the feeling of fear and anger that she was feeling while seating in the backseat of the car.

Sara was looking out the window, lost in her thoughts, lost in her own fears. She could not believe what happened tonight, what happened the last two months. She had developed inappropriate felling for a convict, she helped said convict escape with seven other felons, overdosed and almost died and now her father was dead and she felt a painful guilt about it. She felt her throat dry and a familiar moister in the corner of her eyes at the thought of her father. She shifted slightly in her seat, sighed tiredly and fought back the tears. She knew Michael turned to look at her but she kept her gaze at the window. She knew that if she turned around she would see the concern in his eyes and she was afraid of her reaction at that particular sight. She took the most important decision of her life tonight but after everything that happened, was it the best decision? Were Michael and his plan the best choice for her? She tried to rationalize the situation, but the truth be told, there was no rationalism left to do in a time like this. She was in danger. She knew it. If they could kill her father, Governor of Illinois and nominated to the vice-presidency, there were no doubt that these people were capable of everything. She finally turned to look around at Michael who was focused on the road ahead of them. She did not know Michael well or long enough but the exhaustion she saw craved in his features made her heart ache. She was in this for only a few weeks, he was in this for three years now. In fact, he was suffering for longer than that, having the life that he had, growing without parents and with no self-esteem. Despite the pain he caused her, she could not help but feel safe with him. The guy was amazing. Sure, he had his flaws (**_A/N_**: I just can't believe I wrote this!! Lol! But I had to, you know, for the good of the story and Sara's self esteem.) but he was clearly and unquestionably, a good person with a warm and loving heart and that was the best she had so far.

As for Michael, he was once again lost in his own world. A world where all kinds of insecurities and fears reigned and where their only opponent was his faculty to think more quickly than any other human being was. He had one more person to worry about now and she was just as important for him than the rest of his family. He had to make sure that nobody would stop them from fleeing the country. Kellerman was not a threat anymore, he trusted Lincoln not to do any mistakes but the agent was not the only one looking for them; the whole country was. He kept wondering if this nightmare would ever end. All he had left was hope and he was determined to hang on that hope.

They finally arrived in front of Kellerman's house. They looked for a place to park the car and even if they wished for a nearer place they finally found one, ten feet away. Michael stopped the car and the two women looked at him with an expression he had seen too many times lately, expectation. At least, it was not T-Bag who was looking at him like that anymore. If there were not so much tension in the air, he would have laughed at the look in their eyes.

"LJ got caught here." Veronica stated, looking dreadfully at the house.

"Yeah, well as much as I love my nephew, I'm not him." Michael said looking at their surrounding. It was 1:00 AM so the only lights visible were one from the street that was almost too quiet.

"So what are we going to do?" Sara asked him.

"Two of us need to get in here while the third one stays here, in case something happens or to warn the two others when they see something or someone." He stated calmly.

"Ok and who's gonna do what?" Veronica asked, looking unsure. She did not want to be the one to stay out here alone.

"I'll stay here, you two go inside." Sara said. Michael shifted in his seat, clearly unhappy by her suggestion.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." He said. She wanted to yell at him for his late over protectiveness but he was too cute when he was worried.

"I won't be of any help in there, Veronica knows the case a lot better than I do, you'll need her more than me." She assured.

"But…" Michael began but veronica cut him off.

"Michael, stop arguing and do what you're told for once in your life." She said, looking annoyed. Michael still did not want to leave Sara behind but smiled a little at Veronica's intervention.

"Ok but be careful." He said looking intently at Sara. She had to smile at the concern and the care in his voice.

"I will." She said simply and he nodded. He reluctantly got out of the car, throwing one last worried look at Sara. Veronica and he made their way to the house, still looking over their shoulders for anything that could be a threat. They arrived in front on the door and veronica looked at Michael who was looking for something in his pants pocket. He put out keys and began to look for the one who would open the door. Kellerman was not that clever after all. What was he thinking bringing his house keys with him? As the thought crossed his mind, Michael froze .Kellerman was, indeed, a clever man. Why would he bring his keys with him? He glanced at Veronica who was looking questioningly at him. He looked at her up and down. How had she managed to get behind Kellerman unnoticed? How someone as small as herself could knock him out that easily. His eyes widened when the realisation hit him. It was a trap, all of it. He quickly spun on his feet and run toward the car, silently praying that he was wrong.

Veronica stood on the front porch, confusion almost overwhelming her. He bent over and picked up the keys that Michael had dropped in his hurry to get back to the car. She knew she should be running after him but she decided to try the key nonetheless. There were only three keys on the key holder and she quickly finished. None of them fitted. It was only then that she realised what Michael realised two minutes ago. She ran toward the car, desperately hoping that everybody was okay. She found her friend bending over the head of the car with his hands on it. His head was down; hidden by his large shoulders and she knew him well enough to know that he was probably crying. Sara was gone and her door had been left open. Veronica closed her eyes before silently making her way toward the passenger door to close it. She was about to get back next to Michael, who had not moved the slightest bit, when she saw something on the floor. She kneeled down and picked an origami flower from the ground. Next to the item, there was a peace of cotton, like gauze. She picked it up as well and from the smell, she could tell that it was saturated with chloroform. She threw it away with disgust and horror and finally made her way to Michael. She put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed comforting circles on it.

"I think it belongs to you." She whispered and he finally looked up, his face strained with hot tears. She handed him the paper flower and she could have sworn, she heard his heart break when he saw it. he took it in his hand and for the first time she saw hopelessness in his eyes.

"She had kept it." he whispered his soft voice broken by his tears. Veronica felt her own tears wet up her eyes and got closer to him, enveloping him in a sweet embrace.

"I'm really sorry Michael." She said, letting the tears fell down her freckled cheeks and she felt him tighten the grip he had on her.

A/N: My my… was this another little cliffie? Ok it's not a little one. I hope you liked it, I sure as hell hope so and I repeat I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm a sophomore and I can't tell you how busy I am. Plus I wanted to see Rendezvous (which by the way rocked!!!! I loved it so much, it was perfect!) before posting this chapter. I know it's a short one and not much happened but I think it's an important part of the story and I really hope it was realistic enough. I promise to be back soon.


End file.
